


Forest Monster

by reaperofdemon92



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Threesome, Gay Male Character, Human/Monster Romance, Hypnosis, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Minor Character Death, Naga, Oviposition, Rimming, Secret Crush, half snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperofdemon92/pseuds/reaperofdemon92
Summary: AU: Link and his friends are campers at a summer camp and he gets lost in the woods only to come face to face with a strange beast. Naga!Ghirahim Ghirahim/Link Smut warning!





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
Sorry if this seems rushed. I just like getting straight to the point.

~n~n~n~

Night fell over camp Skyloft, several of the campers left the campsite with their flashlights.

Among them were Link, Zelda, Pipit, Karane, Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch. Leaving the campsite at night was against the rules and if Couselor Impa or anyone else knew what they were up to they were in deep shit.

But Groose had told them to meet up in the forest unless they were chicken.

Once they were out of earshot from the grounds, Groose and his friends Cawlin and Stritch grabbed everyone's attention, telling them about a monster that lived in the woods and preyed upon travelers who got lost. Using his flashlight to scare them.

Link, Zelda, and Pipit just nodded in disapproval while Karane grabbed onto Pipit's arm in slight fright.

Groose then told them that if they can prove the monster wasn't real then he, Cawlin, and Stritch will do the camp's laundry for a week.

How could they refuse such an offer?

~n~n~n~

"This should be no problem," Link said, "It's just Groose and his friends playing a prank on us. Right?"

He received no answer.

"Zelda? Pipit?" he turned to find them, but he was alone, in the dark forest.

He felt his heart start to beat hard in his chest, trying to maintain his composure. "Okay... easy Link. I'm sure you can find everyone as long as-" Before he could finish his sentence his light started to flicker. "No! No! nonononono!" he frantically tapped his flashlight, keeping it from going out.

Suddenly a loud snap and rustle of leaves caught his attention. He shined his light around the area, "Guys? Are you there?" It was getting difficult to make out the scenery with the dimming light.

More rustling was heard. "Groose is that you? C'mon this isn't funny!"

The young man felt as though he was being watched. Like something was on the prowl, ready to strike. Sweat started to form on his temple, his blood ran cold.

Something slithered past his foot, making him jump, he pointed his flashlight to the ground to see what looked like the end of a snake's tail. He followed it with his light until it led into a shrub. Link was petrified with fear, not that he feared snakes but this one looked huge.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle from behind and turned again. A grayish face with white hair and dark eyes grinned at him from the shadows. "Good evening." it said. Link gasped at the sight, the person rose slightly to his chest. "Don't get a lot of visitors around these parts."

"Um... hi?" said Link nervously. "W-who're you?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" said the stranger, "my name is Ghirahim, I happen to live around these parts. Are you lost little one?" Something about this person didn't seem right. Almost inhuman, Link felt that he should watch himself.

"Uh... kind of? B-but I'm okay. I'm sure I can..." Link looked around for a path back to camp before facing the man.

Ghirahim looked over the young man, who looked skittish as a mouse, marveling at his tasty looking body and pretty face. He was gonna have fun with this one.

"Hm, maybe you should come spend the night at my place?" He suggested, "You must be very tired. It’s not often that I have a guest for dinner."  
looking into his eye brought up some red flags in Link's mind, he knew he had to leave right away. "N-no I-I think I'm good." He backed away, "I think I'll just be on my way."

"Oh, but it can get rather dangerous at night." For some reason Link couldn't look away from those dark eyes. There was something hypnotic about them that kept him glued to the spot. "You should come over to my home and rest."

Link's mind felt a bit fuzzy, his flash light fell out of his hand, now that Ghirahim mentioned it he did feel a bit exhausted from the long walk. What harm would there be?

Ghirahim leered at Link, licking his lips with a long, red, tongue, as he rose from his hiding spot, revealing a lean, masculine, grayish, body but instead of legs was a long, red, snake tail.

He crept up to the hypnotized boy, coiling his tail around his frame. "That’s right Little mouse let me take care of you." He placed a hand on the boy's smooth, tanned, face, captivated by those dazed baby blues as his other hand wrapped around his slim waist.

Link stood there, spellbound, unaware of the cold, scaly, tail wrapped around his legs. He was captivated by Ghirahim, why was he so scared of him in the first place? He was so beautiful, and his touch felt so inviting.

Link placed a hand over the one caressing his face and sighed in enamor. The naga closed in on his little mouse's face and locked lips with him. His long tongue entering the young man's mouth and explored, provoking the smaller tongue to dance.

The naga's mouth tasted of blood and venison, like he had recently eaten a deer, though Link was too enraptured to pay any mind. His arms wrapped themselves around

Ghirahim's neck to deepen the kiss. One hand raking through his soft, blonde hair while the other around his waist snuck itself up his shirt. Link let out a groan which was happily swallowed by the Naga who smiled in the kiss, he liked to play with his food first.

They parted, connected by a trail of spit. The hand in Link's hair descended to the boy’s rear, groping and massaging making him let out erotic whimpers and pleading whines.

The boy blushed and ran his hands on Ghirahim's firm pecs, the naga’s skin felt like porcelain and his nipples were like pebbles.

The Naga moaned at his mouse's hands touching his chest, then removed Link’s shirt. The sight of the boy's bare body made the creature salivate, he looked so pretty and delectable without that bothersome article of clothing. Such a rarity indeed. The naga then moved a hand to his mouse's crotch to feel a hardening member underneath the fabric.

"Mm, looks like I'm not the only snake around here." he purred, "Why don't we let this little guy come out and play?"

He coiled his long tail around Link's middle to raise him to his level. Two hands took the hem of Link's pants before pulling them down with his underwear, exposing his member.

Ghirahim licked his chops, gingerly taking hold of the human's dick in his hand and rubbed. Link let out a gasp as he was stroked, his face cherry red, getting stiff in that hand.

He could feel his temperature rise as the speed of the stroking increased.

A finger pressed and teased Link's slit, "Ah!" he yelled, panting, "n-no don't touch... there..."

"But you seem to be enjoying this little mouse." Ghirahim then flicked his serpentine tongue against the head making his mouse flinch at the action.

Before Link knew it a hot, wet, mouth engulfed his dick and sucked vigorously, long tongue coiled around the shaft. "S-stop... it feels weird." The naga didn't listen and continued sucking, taking delight in the boy's pathetic whimpers, he looked up at the human's face, blue eyes full of confusion mixed with suspenseful arousal, how delicious.

Link's cock felt so bizarre yet so amazing in Ghirahim's mouth. His tongue felt so warm and slimy as it massaged his cock. A hand snuck between his butt and prodded at his opening; he grunted as a finger entered him and pressed against his walls, adding to the feeling of his cock getting sucked. The human felt tight, a virgin huh? Now this was quite a catch.

Something started to peak and suddenly exploded from Link's member which filled the naga's mouth with a white substance.

Ghirahim swallowed the boy's semen; the look on his mouse's face was gorgeous, delivering arousal to his own body. In all honesty he was planning to eat him at first but a human with purity and subtle beauty such as this boy's may have other uses.

He lowered Link eye level, his finger still inside that tight hole. Link flinched in discomfort at the dry digit exploring his chasm. "G-Ghirahim, please... take your finger out." he whined.

"I may," said Ghirahim, tauntingly. "But only if you agree to be my mate." The boy met the creature's eyes in slight disbelief, only to fall under their spell once again. "You will be my mate, right?"

Link yelped as the digit in his anus, now deeper than before, twitched and touched a strange and highly sensitive spot. It was then that he knew that he couldn’t just say no to him. He nodded in agreement and the naga removed his finger with a chuckle and placed the young lad back on his feet.

"Good boy, now go stand by that tree."

He directed Link to a nearby elm, the boy obeyed and placed his hands against the bark, sticking his rear out. Ghirahim slithered over to the nude form and ran his hands across the smooth flesh again. Kissing and licking a trail down the back of the boy's neck to his back all the way to his behind.

His hands took hold of Link's butt cheeks, spreading them apart before running his long tongue across his rectum. Link grunted and moaned at the wet feeling. It was unusual yet felt so much better than being probed by a dry finger. The muscle excavated his anal, going deeper and deeper, tasting his insides and wriggling. The blonde gripped the bark of the tree, panting heavily.

Suddenly the naga's tongue slid out, his mouse turned with a disappointed look. A slit under the monster's torso opened, and creeping out came a large, pulsing, wet organ.

"Now come here." he beckoned his victim. Link approached him, the naga lifted him.

"Please be gentle." begged the boy.

"I will be little mouse." promised the strange yet beautiful creature.

It then lowered his mouse's hips onto his organ, the lubrication allowing it to slide in easily. Link's eyes widened as the large appendage entered his anal, he gripped the other's shoulders as it went deeper. Deeper. Stretching his anus all the way down to the base. He feared that it might tear him as there came some pain, he gripped the other’s shoulders as it came all the way in, touching the same strange spot in an odd but amazing way.

Thankfully Ghirahim paused at that moment, not wanting to damage his new mate, the boy’s insides were wondrous. Such a vice like tightness and velvety softness, he savored every inch of his mouse around his appendage, purring in his pointed ear.

The boy wrapped his legs around Ghirahim's hips and his arms around his neck, adjusting to the size of the large girth inside of his rectum. Moaning in the naga's ear. Long, slender, arms wrapped around the human as hips began to shift, pulling out before shoving back inside. Link grunted, his face turning red, the pain from earlier was fading fast, replacing with an unbelievable sensation. Every thrust better than the last, hitting that one spot that delivered electric pulses from his pelvis to his brain overwhelming him with pleasure

"Ugh! More! P-please... Ghirahim!"

Hearing his name being called out in a wonderfully erotic matter made the Naga thrust harder into his adorable mate. "Ahh, isn't this wonderful little mouse?" he cooed, "the feeling of me filling up your tight little hole?"

Link's mind was hazy, his will no longer his own.

"Mn, G-Ghirahim... Please... harder!"

"No, I'm your master," Ghirahim said, enraptured. "Call me master!"

"Master..." Link whimpered, "Please, I need you..... Master!" his teeth found the naga's earlobe and nibbled. Ghirahim complied to his mate's request and slammed into that small hole, the human's body temperature rose, adding to the incredible sensation between the two.

Ghirahim sank his teeth into Link's neck, without injecting any venom of course, making his mouse give a startled squeak. Warm blood seeped from the wound, which the snake happily lapped up, savoring the tangy sweetness.

He could feel his cock harden inside the boy as he went faster. Possessively growling in lascivious pleasure. This human was now his and his alone, he won't let anyone else have him. He would take his mouse back to his cave and never let him go. He would take care and protect him from the cold, cruel, world, and ravish him all throughout the night. And perhaps when Ghirahim was ready he would have the boy carry his offspring

Just the thought of injecting his eggs into him and starting a family with the beautiful golden haired human excited Ghirahim as his reflex intense and his hands gripped Link.

"M-master....!" panted Link, his dick stiff. "I'm at my limit!"

"Argh, will you come with me my sweet mate?"

"Yes! My Master! Yes!"

An arm removed itself from Link's shoulder blades and took ahold of his hardening cock between their bodies, proceeding to stroke as Ghirahim latched his mouth to Link's. After several hard thrusts, Ghirahim came and filled Link's insides with his seed before the boy came in his hand.

They remained like that for a long minute, the boy's anus overflowed and dripping with the monster's seed.

He panted, sweating, as he placed a weak hand lovingly to the naga's face. "Master." he sighed.

"Hm?" said Ghirahim, touching his forehead to Link's, gazing into his human's eyes.

Link struggled to get the words out. Uttering out, "I-I... I wan-"

"LINK!"

A voice called out in the distance. Zedla's voice.

"Link where are you!"

"Hey Link!"

Several more voices joined in, getting closer calling out Link's name. The naga sighed in disappointment, knowing that he would have to leave his little mouse before those other humans discovered them.

He looked into Link's eyes, hypnotically, "You will forget what had occurred here." he said.

Link blacked out at his words as the organ in his ass was removed and the snake demon re clothing him before laying him onto the grass and hastily slithering away.

n~n~n

Zelda, Groose, and the others found Link lying unconscious in the clearing and having to carry him home.

Unfortunately for them one of the camp counselors was still awake and caught them sneaking back into camp dragging Link.  
They told them everything, about Groose daring them to follow him into the woods to search for the monster. Midway through Link, Cawlin, and Stritch got seperated from the group while the rest proceeded further through the bramble.

Long story short, it was all a cruel prank involving a monster costume, a stolen megaphone to make a roar sound, and fake blood. Basically Cawlin and Stritch snuck away from the group at Groose's order and dressed themselves in a costume made to look like a monster and when they were far enough in the dark wood Groose told the rest to stay behind while he 'checked out' a weird sound he heard, only to hide in the bushes and cover himself in fake blood and signaled his friends to come out while he let out a false cry for help before lying on the ground, playing dead. Zedla and everyone else rushed over to the source of the noise only to see what looked like a horrible creature looming over the 'corpse' of their campmate Groose.

After the scare, everyone eventually took notice that Link was missing. It took them 20 minutes to find him lying unconcious in a clearing, finding the dying light of his flash light from a nearby shrub.

Needless to say they were all in big trouble afterwards, and were punished the next morning by doing the camp's dishes for the next week. Thankfully Groose and his friends got the worst of it, since it was their idea, and were punished by hosing down the entire mess hall from top to bottom.

Link, however, was taken to the infirmary since he was unconscious and had what appeared to be a bite mark on his neck. It wasn't deep but the camp nurse couldn't clarify whether it was an animal bite or if it was poisonous.

When Link did wake up, he stated that he couldn't remember what had happened or where the bite came from. Though he did recall seeing something white but nothing more.

n~n~n

Since then, until the day they left camp. Link would often gaze into the forest with a sense of longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo!  
> Hope to hear from you soon!
> 
> Also for those of you who don’t know what a naga is, it’s a creature with the body of a human but with a large snake tail instead of legs.  
> Ask anyone in the furry fandom.
> 
> Ch 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since the incident last summer.

Almost every night since then he had these strange dreams of a shadowed stranger. It would lay it's hands on Link, feeling him up and running it's tongue along his neck. Strangely he wasn't afraid. He welcomed the touches and reciprocated, overcome with desire.

The figure ladened his collar bone with wet kisses and ran its hands down his tanned flesh to his cock, rubbing and teasing while whispering nothings in his ear. Link felt himself harden in that large, slender, hand and began to moan. Immediately he grabbed the stranger's face and slammed their lips together, a long tongue slithering in his mouth in excavation.

Before he knew it he came in that hand. The last thing he heard was, "I'll be waiting for you." hissed in his ear. Afterwards he would wake up, his sheets wet with semen. Oftentimes he would break down in tears, he wanted so bad to be with this stranger. His true love, his soul mate.

His master.

The school year was long. Everyone was eager for summer to begin, though not as eager as Link who had dreamed of summer and returning to camp, to the woods where his love was waiting. He obsessively kept track of each passing day, growing more distant from his peers, including his friends.

Spring came and went, the air got warmer, and school let out come the month of June. Everyone packed their essentials and belongings, boarding the bus to camp Skyloft.  
Link took a seat closest to the door, wanting to be in and out of the bus as swiftly as possible so as to enter the grounds sooner. One of his friends, Pipit, sat with him. Looking at

Link with a concern look as he gazed out the window the entire trip; The blonde didn't seem to notice.

"Uh... hey Link." greeted the taller youth clad in yellow, placing a hand on Link's shoulder only for the other to shrug it off like a minor annoyance. Link didn't say a word to him, too busy watching everything pass by through the bus window.

"So... excited for camp?"

Still no answer.

Pipit so desperately wanted to start a conversation with him as he hadn't had much of a chance throughout the school year, he scooted closer to Link's side and proceeded to wrap an arm around his shoulders, which was once again swatted away.

"I hope we get a cabin together," Pipit continued.

Cabins were gender separated and campers were assigned to a bunk mate. Last year Link shared a cabin with Fledge which was a bit of a disapointment for Pipit.

He never told anyone, but Pipit had a crush on Link for two years. He had always admired how brave, kind, and fit he was. Yet he never had the courage to tell him.

He once tried to make it clear to him on valentine’s day by purchasing a box of candies for Link. However, when people noticed this they would tell him things like ‘What’s her name?’ or ‘She’s gonna love them.’

And just when he was about to present them to Link the blonde asked him, ‘Who’s the lucky lady?’ Pipit felt so awkward that he chickened out at the last minute and inexplicably placed them on Karane’s desk without another word. Big mistake. Somebody must've seen him and spread rumor that he and Karane were dating.

Pipit lived in embarrassment and dissatissfaction for the rest of the year and avoided Karane as best he could.

The forest finally came into view and the bus drove through the camp archway.

'Welcome to camp Skyloft!' it said.

As soon as they came to a halt onto the camp grounds, Link immediately grabbed his luggage, bolted from his seat, shoving past Pipit, and made a dash to the door, as soon as it had opened, before everyone else got out.

Head counselor Impa and another person nobody knew stood by the entrance of the mess hall waiting to greet the campers. Quite surprised to see the over eager Link hop out of the bus so suddenly.

Everyone gathered before the counselor and her partner, a mustacioed man who stood arrogantly, as Impa introduced him as Ingo, who was substituting for counselor Talon while he was spending the summer with his daughter, Before going over rules and guidelines. Link barely listened and instead Looked and gazed around the area, at the trees, searching for a figure. He couldn't remember what his mysterious lover looked like but he knew they were somewhere in the forest, he tried to find some kind of shape through the thicket but found nothing.

Soon the campers were called over to the bulletin board where a list of cabins and who was assigned to where was stapled. Pipit and Link checked the list until they found their names.

'Pipit and Link, Boy's cabin D'

Pipit could have sworn he heard angels sing as he read this. This could finally be his chance at last!

n~n~n

The first week had passed.

The camp had several activities planned though Link spent the time gazing off into the distance, into the forest.

Meanwhile, counselor Ingo, when Counselor Impa wasn't around, would often bully and insult the campers during activities. Calling them stupid or pathetic or making fun of their appearances.

One night several campers stayed up after dark around a campfire, playing truth or dare while making s'mores. Thankfully the dares didn't go too far, just simple tomfoolery and shenanigans. The truths, however, were rather personal.

It was Zelda's turn to ask someone and she turned to Link, who just sat there staring into the shadows of the shrubery while his marshmallow burned and melted off its prong.

"Link!" she spoke, breaking him out of his trance. "Truth or Dare?"

Remembering the current predicament, Link hesitantly chose, "Truth."

"Is there someone you like?"

Link fell silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to them.

Finally he sighed and said to them, "There's... someone. But I'm not sure if... you would understand." he then directed his attention back to the woods.

"Heh, why?" asked Groose teasingly, "Are you gay or something?"

Link didn't answer him. Pipit stared at him almost hopeful; next it was Cawlin's turn and he choose, "Pipit! Truth or dare?"

Pipit jumped for a moment and chose, "T-truth..."

"Who would you sleep with if you had the chance?"

Cawlin and several others sniggered while Zelda, Karane, and several others gave a disapproving glare at their immaturity.

Pipit's face turned pink, there was only ever one certain person he ever wanted to sleep with, as a matter of fact he'd love nothing more than to bed with the blonde boy and hear him call out his name as he begged for more.

But Pipit of course wasn't about to voice it out in front of everyone.

Instead he stood from his spot, "I'm gonna get more firewood." and like that he rushed away from the spot to the storage cabin where the firewood was kept. Most everyone laughed a bit at how embarrassed Pipit was.

n~n~n

Link retired to bed that night, lying awake, staring up at the cieling in thought.

Where were they? Why couldn't he find them?

He felt tears prick at his eyes, did they forget about him? Were they ever real? Was it all just a dream?

No, please. Please.

Link sobbed silently so as to not wake his bunk mate. He turned to his side, facing the wall, hiccuping, his tears staining his pillow. He felt so alone, so abandoned, he feared he may never see his soul mate or even remember their face again.

He quietly wept until he finally fell asleep.

Hours passed as the crescent moon overhead hung above the camp grounds with it's permanent grin.

Link slept soundly. His dreams filled with hands stroking and fondling him in a loving matter and lips brushing against his and tracing his jawline and shoulder blades accompanied by a long, wet, tongue that tasted his flesh and traversed the inside of his mouth.

Another hand took hold of his shorts and tugged them off before wrapping itself around his stiffening member, stroking it to life as a hot mouth engulfed it, sucking hard, making the boy whimper and pant as his body heat rose. He felt an unusual constricting feeling coil around his form, he couldn't move his arms, it squeezed the air out of him as his cock was vaccumed into that gullet, getting bigger and harder until it felt as though his genitals were about to explode.

His rib cage was squeezed, he couldn't breathe, his face changed from red to a bluish tinge until his eyes suddenly opened and he gasped after he suddenly came into that wet tunnel.

He stared up at the dark ceiling, he felt something smooth wrapped around his middle as the tight, constricting, feeling loosened and he could breathe easily again.

He raised his head to look down, a large, red, reptilian, tail was coiled around him, pinning his arms together and his shorts had been removed. Though what surprised him the most was the figure with grayish skin slouched over the foot of his bed, pulling away from his bare cock and looking up at him. It's white hair glowed in the dark, dark eyes gazed at him lustfully with a cheshire grin which was stained with cum.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again." it purred. "My little mouse~."

Memories flooded back to Link, of the night last year, of their encounter.

"I-it's you!" he gasped, "From last summer!"

The naga smiled and crept his torso up to the boy's until they were face to face. "I was afraid you weren't real!" Ghirahim placed a gentle finger to Link's lips with a soft 'shh.'

"Can't have your little friend over there waking up and seeing us like this now do we?" he gestured to Pipit who was fast asleep.

Link nodded in agreement, looking into those eyes once again, falling under their spell. He sighed happily as the creature took his face in its hands before locking lips with his mate to be. The blonde moaned as their tongues danced together and his lips were sucked by the other's until they were swollen, drool running down the corner of his mouth.

The Naga's tail shifted over the tanned skin slightly until the tip smoothed over the boy's cheek. Link longed to embrace Ghirahim but still couldn't move his arms in the naga's coils.

"I've waited all year... to see you again." Link whispered.

"As have I my little mouse." said Ghirahim, his fingers tracing over the scar on his mouse's neck from where he bit him last year, his mark of posession. A smile widened on his face. "I've dreamt of this day all throughout my hibernation."

Link could feel tears peak from his eyes again, which Ghirahim wiped away with care, he was so happy to be with his lover again. To be held and coddled by him.  
It was all so overwhelming.

The blonde turned his face and took in the tip of the creature's scaly tail in his mouth and sucked, wanting a taste of his master.  
Ghirahim chuckeld amusedly.

"If you wish to taste me little mouse," he said removing his tail from Link's mouth. "that's not the correct place to do so." he sat straight up above the human, his organ emerged from the slit under his torso. Thick, pulsing, and the head weeping with pre.

He shifted until he straddled over his mate's face. Link stared at the member, mesmerized and salivating. The head of the member brushed over his pouty lips, smearing its pre. His tongue crept out and licked, teasing the glans and pressing against the slit much like how the other had done to him.

The muscle lapped and traced, feeling it throb and get hotter. Link's master sighed happily at his little mouse's attempt to please him, one hand cradling the back of that golden head of hair. Lips placed themselves over the tip and began to suck, delivering a vibrating moan, which made it difficult for the naga to hold back a sound, resorting him to bite the back of his knuckle. Link took in more of the appendage, sucking inch by inch.

His eyes looked up into Ghirahim's hungrily which was returned along with a sudden jerk caused by an excited reflex when arousal bolted into the Naga's brain like lightning, filling Link's mouth almost painfully.

"My apologies little mouse," said Ghirahim, "I couldn't help myself. But since we're in this position, do continue where you were please."

Link resumed inhaling his master's delicious cock. It twitched and pulsed in the boy's warm mouth. Getting stone hard, Link could've sworn it was getting bigger between his opened jaws.

They both sweated and panted, adrenaline rising higher and higher to the point of bursting. Both hands gripped the human's skull until the appendage came in an exhilerating wave of arousal. The naga's Semen felt like lava, flooding Link's mouth and flowing down his throat.

Ghirahim breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched his little mouse guzzle his seed as best he could. He removed himself and lounged his form beside Link on the bunk, wrapping his slim arms around the boy's tanned neck and nuzzling him.

"Master." Link panted, "Let me be with you forever."

The naga smiled sadly. He wished to be with his mate as well, he wanted nothing more than to whisk him away from this drab campsite but as painful as it was, he knew they must wait a while longer. When mating season came.

"The time is not yet right my little mouse." he sighed, "I'm afraid we must part for now." he unraveled himself from Link who sat up ubruptly and tearfully threw his arms around the other's chest.

"No! Please don't leave me!" he cried.

He said it so loudly that Pipit stirred in his sleep. Ghirahim embraced Link and snapped his head to the other human whose tired eyes began to peak open at the two. His vision was blurred at first before meeting the Naga's eyes. He fell under their influence before nodding back to sleep.

Ghirahim's attention returned to his mouse, stroking his hair tenderly. "I will return for you my sweet mate. When the moon reaches fullness." he lifted the boy's face to meet his eyes, "Until then. Rest assure."

Link's eyes drooped and his consciousness left him.

Ghirahim laid Link back in his bunk and tucked him in before leaving a loving peck on his forehead.

He looked back once at his slumbering mate on his way out the cabin door before creeping out and sneakily leaving the camp ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 2!  
> Sorry it took so long.  
> Anyway don't forget to comment and leave a kudo and follow me on fanfiction.net
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

The camp's latest activity of the day was canoeing.

Everyone and their bunk mates had to choose their canoe and work together rowing along the lake, across the stream, and meet up later for lunch at the local water mill, as long as they were careful to avoid the rapids at the fork.

The counselors got their own canoe and were in charge of supervising the event.

Head counselor Impa made sure everyone played by the rules and safety conditions were properly regulated while vice councelor Ingo got lazy and slacked off on the life guard's chair built by the edge of the lake.

"Counselor Ingo!"

Head counselor Impa shouted to her partner who jumped in his seat, nearly falling off.

"I need you to keep surveillance over the boys while I check on the girls."

Ingo grumbled angrily under his breath as he reluctantly got down and wandered over to the boys.

"Surveillance the boys she says," he said, "The great Ingo shouldn't be reduced to wasting his summer watching over a bunch of brats."

He first walked over to Fledge and his bunk mate Beedle, tending to their canoe.

"Your canoe's as pathetic as your wit." he insulted.

He then walked over to Groose and Eagus, "Sure hope your extra weight doesn't cause you two to sink." the two glared at him as he moved over to Cawlin and Stritch.

Meanwhile, Link and Pipit were at their canoe, tending to it before it was time to cast off. Pipit Looked up at his bunk mate who was mostly looking off into space while he quietly worked.

"Um... Hey Link," he said, "You okay?"

Link hadn't seem to have heard him.

"Link. Link!"

The blonde finally looked up at his bunk mate. "H-huh? What?"

"I was asking if you were okay."

"U-uh, yeah I'm fine."

Pipit was worried for Link. Though he was glad that the blonde was responding to him for the first time.

He had a strange dream two nights ago where he saw Link in the arms of another person with white hair and gray skin. The thought of his crush ending up with another filled Pipit's head with dark thoughts.

He wasn't normally a possessive person but if anyone, even if they were a girl, took Link from him he'd punch them. He shook those thoughts away and tried once again to make conversation.

"You remember last night when we were playing truth or dare, and you picked truth?"

"Yeah?"

"You said there was someone you liked, who are they?" Link's face flushed at his question and he avoided eye contact. "You can tell me." Link's lips were sealed and he pretended to be more absorbed in the boat. Pipit frowned.

"C'mon I can keep a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" the boys looked up to see counselor Ingo leering down at them.

"Counselor Ingo!" Pipit spoke, "Um, we were just talking."

"About what? How retarded your friend here looks?"

Pipit was shocked at his words; Ingo turned his attention to Link, who hadn't appeared to be listening. "But don't get me wrong, I don't really think you're stupid kid. You just have bad luck at thinking." Ingo laughed.

"I'm sorry what?" Link looked up at the condescending counselor who rolled his eyes.

"You're so annoying. No wonder girls don't like you."

"Counselor Ingo." Counselor Impa came into view. Ingo jumped at her voice, trying to look natural. "Is everything under regulation?"

"Uh y-yes ma'am! Everything's under control!"

Impa raised an eyebrow at him before checking her watch. "We cast off in ten. Until then I'm going to go over the guidlines again so I want everyone to gather at the edge of the lake." She then took the whistle around her neck and blew into it to get the attention of the campers.

She left the spot and the boys followed her. Ingo remained where he stood, grumpily, the only reason he took the job was because income was low at home and no other job offers would take him. Counseling at this stupid camp was the best he could come across.

Angrily he kicked the stern end of Link and Pipit's boat, leaving a dent.

n~n~n

Everyone got their canoes in the water and boarded them. The counselors lead the way in their own canoe while the campers followed behind.

Pipit and Link lagged behind, placing their oars away and letting the gentle current carry them and hoping to catch up with the rest when they've reached the river fork. Link let out a sigh and drifted off into space with a sad look.

"Whoa that was a big sigh," Pipit spoke, adjusting in his side of the canoe to face Link. Since they were alone now he decided to take this oppurtunity to speak with him.

"Something on your mind?"

Link just sort of gazed into the distance, thinking about last night. He knew his lover was real and one way or another he will return to him. "It's... nothing."

"Are you sure? You look depressed?"

"I said I'm fine, Pipit."

Pipit looked at his crush in concern and decisively changed the subject.

"Sure is a nice day for this huh?" he said.

"Uh-huh." said Link blankly.

Momentary pause.

"Real nice weather huh?" said Pipit.

"Uh-huh." replied Link.

The freckled brunette ran out of things to talk about, he felt so awkward right now, thinking hesitantly about what to say next. Though one thing that was on his mind was, 'is there anyone you like?' But he didn't dare voice it out loud.

It came as a shock when Link suddenly spoke.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Pipit's face turned to a look of confusion. Link continued.

"Has there ever been someone in your life that you felt so strongly for that it hurt?"

"W-well... maybe..."

"And yet you feel that you can't discuss it for fear that no one would understand?"

Pipit's face started to flush a faint, pink, tint. The blonde was hitting rather close to home for him.

"Mn... kind of..."

Link then directed his attention to Pipit for the first time.

"It's a cruel world isn't it? It feels like life is trying to keep you and your loved one apart and there's not much else you can do but deal with it."

"Well..." Pipit stammered, choosing his words carefully, "T-to tell you the truth, yes." He felt slightly nervous but remained determined, taking a deep breath. "There was this one time. I tried to confess my feelings to someone but... y'see, a lot of people tend to have certain... expectations reguarding relationships."

Link raised a brow curiously. "You mean you and Karane aren't dating?"

Pipit cringed and snarled in frustration, blushing. "That's the problem. I never told anyone this but no girl has ever caught my eye."

Link was shocked to hear this. "What do you mean Pipit?" he asked.

They looked straight into each others eyes. Pipit gave a serious look and took a breath.

"What I'm trying to say is-"

But before he could utter another word something bumped hard against the side of their boat. It was at that moment they realized the current was getting faster. They had been so deep in conversation that they missed the fork and the current carried them into the rapids!

Pipit hastily turned back around and grabbed one of the oars, Link grabbing the second.

"Look for shore!" called Pipit.

They rowed and dodged whatever depris came their way, desperately searching for some signs of shore. The speed increased, the canoe rocked, and the water splashed and pulled them into a trecherous, wide, river.

"Hang on Link!"

Many rocks were standing above the water, bumping and scraping against their boat, to make matters worse one of them crashed against the dent Ingo made in their boat earlier and opened it into a hole, causing water to flow inside.

"There's a leak in the boat!" yelled Link seeing the hole while his side started to flood.

Pipit turned to see water gathering in their canoe and shot out a hand for Link to grab. He pulled Link to him, not seeing the bolder ahead of them.

They violently crashed, which caused the canoe to flip, they grabbed their overturned canoe, soaking wet.

"Link, are you alright?" Pipit panted.

"I-I think so." replied Link also panting.

Pipit turned his head and spotted a low, sturdy-looking, root hanging from the side of the river.

"Take my hand!" he said to Link.

Link took his hand as Pipit made a reach for the root. He grabbed it, pulling the both of them out of the water while their canoe floated away.

"I'll try and pull us up, hold on!" Pipit said, keeping hold on the root and Link's hand.

Unfortunately mid pull their wet hands lost their grip and Link fell back in.

"LINK!"

The current dragged Link away from Pipit. The blonde panicked and sputtered, doing whatever he could to keep his head above the water. Pipit meanwhile pulled himself out and ran after the other.

"P-P-Pipit!" Link called.

"Link hang on!" Pipit yelled back, searching for a branch or anything for Link to grab while he followed his friend, keeping an eye on him. He was horrified to see a whirlpool up ahead, the vortex spinning and sucking in debris.

"Link watch out!"

Link tried to swim away but couldn't fight the whirlpool's strong pull. All looked bleak, there didn't seem to be any way of saving Link. That was when a hand shot out and grabbed the collar of Link's shirt, yanking him onto shore.

Pipit watch from the other side of the river as what looked like an exotic person with white hair and grayish skin took Link into their arms out of the rapids. They carried the blonde boy gingerly before delivering a quick glare to Pipit and slinking off with Link.

n~n~n

Ghirahim's POV

The alleged monster of the forest crept through the wood, carrying the carcass of a large buck on his back.

He had gone hunting and was on his way home to store his meal for later, his thoughts turned to his mate, Link as the humans called him. The Naga suddenly felt hungry for more than deer meat, he could barely contain his need.

He remembered how Link sucked him off, how his lips wrapped and inhaled his member so voraciously and desperately.

Oh yes, his mouse wanted him so badly. Once a living being falls under his hypnotic powers they couldn't resist. Though most of the time he only ever needed his abilities for hunting prey, though since meeting link he may have had taken advantage a tad.

Though he knew had to be patient, mating season wasn't until the next coming full moon and that was two weeks from now. Until then he would have to move on with his life all the while keeping an eye on his precious mate from a distance.

The sound of rushing water reached his ears, he must've been close to the river.

Feeling the need for a quick drink, he crept closer until the river came into view. He stood at it's edge, placing the dead buck next to him, and scooped up several handfuls, bringing it up to his lips.

It was at that moment that a faint pair of voices sounded from the distant. Ghirahim looked over to see a small boat coming his way, the camp must be having another canoing trip, he had to hide.

The Naga grabbed his meal and retreated into the bushes, watching through the leaves. The canoe contained two young lads, one dressed in yellow with brown hair and another in green with blonde hair.

Ghirahim's curious eyes laid on the blonde, it was Link, his mouth curled into a delighted grin and he abandoned his catch and began to stealthfully follow them.  
If the naga could just swim over to him, but he couldn't risk the other young man seeing him. Upon inspection Ghirahim noticed this other boy as his mouse's bunkmate.  
What was his name again? The naga pondered, Ah no mattter.

He watched the two of them as he listened in on their conversation, "Has there ever been someone in your life that you felt so strongly for that it hurt?" he heard Link speak. "And yet you feel that you can't discuss it for fear that no one would understand?"

Ghirahim gave a soft chuckle, his human mate must've been talking about him.

"It's a cruel world isn't it? It feels like life is trying to keep you and your loved one apart and there's not much else you can do but deal with it."

That wounded Ghirahim a little. It was true, humans were cruel and no one would truely accept their relationship. That was why Link would have to 'vanish' from human society in order to be with the snake creature.

"T-to tell you the truth, yes."

Ghirahim shot up in curiosity when the other young man spoke.

"There was this one time. I tried to confess my feelings to someone but... y'see, a lot of people tend to have certain... expectations reguarding relationships."

This should be interesting, thought the snake.

"You mean you and Karane aren't dating?" Link said.

"That's the problem." said the yellow clad youth. "I've never told anyone this but no girl has ever caught my eye."

"What do you mean Pipit?" Link asked.

Ghirahim caught every word and studied the taller male's face which held a flustered look whenever he laid eyes on Link, like one gets around a crush. The Naga grew suspicious, Could that other human have feelings for his little mouse?! Suspicion turned to anger, Link belonged to him, the lord of the forest! He claimed the young man and marked him as his own! No way no how was the lord of the forest losing his mate to someone else, especially to another human.

Ghirahim watched enviously before taking notice of which direction their canoe was taking them, they had reached the fork where a caution sign stood, and the drifting current dragged them down the direction of the on going rapids.

The Naga started to panic a bit at this and watched helplessly as the two humans were tossed about by the current while they searched frantically for shore up to when their boat got over turned and the taller youth grabbed ahold of a root in attempt to pull themselves out.

When Link slipped out of the other's grip that was when Ghirahim really panicked and followed Link as swiftly as he could, hearing the rush of the whirlpool up ahead.

Thinking fast, Ghirahim hurridely raced ahead of the dirrection Link was going until he reached a slope where he could reach for the blonde. Extending an arm he waited until

Link splashed by his way and made a grab for the boy's green shirt.

He yanked him out of the river and held the soaking form in his arms, breathing a sigh of relief. He embraced his mate securily, nuzzling his hair, thankful that he was alive, when he felt a pair of eyes on him. The snake looked up and saw the wet, yellow clad boy standing on the other side of the river with a baffled look. Oh boy, he wasn't gonna hear the end of this.

Ghirahim delivered a glare at him before carrying his little mouse bridal style and slithered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah I know, real dumb way to end a chapter but I swear I will get to work on the next chapter real soon and I promise it will be better.
> 
> Also don't forget to comment and leave a Kudo and I hope to hear from y'all soon  
> Stay beautiful!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As you may be aware some stuff in this story is not canon but is rather an alternate universe.
> 
> I also do not own the claims or rights to the Legend of Zelda franchise or any of it's characters. Enjoy!

Link opened his azure eyes, sunlight illuminated past the green leaves above, outlining a familiar face smiling down on him. Finding himself held in his master's arms once again, his clothes and hair still wet from the river.

"Master!" He threw his arms happily around the naga's neck who hugged back. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw what had happened at the river and knew I had to come save you." said Ghirahim, curling a damp lock of Link's hair behind his ear. "Can't have my darling little mouse drowning on me can I?"

Link took hold of the snake's face and planted his lips to the other's, grateful and hungry. Ghirahim returned the kiss, his long tongue slithered and danced with the boy's. They parted and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Link shivered, the wet fabrics making him cold.

"Let's get you out of those clothes shall we?" said Ghirahim, taking notice.  
n~n~n

Pipit followed the river downstream, his mind filled with worry for his bunkmate. Who was that person who saved Link? And what were they planning on doing with him?

Thoughts of some maniac on the loose living in the woods made the yellow clad youth anxious. The only other thing that scared him was how the counselors would respond if they found out.

By now they've probably sent out a search party for the two of them. He should be staying put.

But fear that Link could be in danger kept Pipit going.

He spotted a shape that was lain across the stream which turned out to be an uprooted log upon closer inspection. Slightly decayed but firm enough to help him cross the stream.

Pipit climbed onto it and proceeded to balance his way across.

Nearing the other side he stumbled and nearly fell, but thankfully he fell forward and landed on the ground.

Sitting back up, he exhaled a sigh of relief and continued onward.

n~n~n

All of Link's clothes were peeled off of his skin and hung to dry on a nearby branch.

Ghirahim wrestled the young man's nude form to the ground, his enormous serpent's tail wrapped around his mate's waist, hungrily devouring his mouth and exploring his cavern with his tongue. Both of Link's hands were entangled in the snake's hair, kissing back and imprinting on the other's lips.

A pair of hands griped on the boy's rear, nails digging into the flesh and leaving marks. Link gasped in pain and released himself from the Naga's mouth which latched itself on his neck and proceeded to suck and slobber on his throat, intoxicated by the taste and smoothness of his mate's skin.

"...Master." sighed Link, dreamily as the serpent's tongue glided down to his chest to tease one of his nipples. Lips enveloped the pinkish nub and sucked, making the boy moan before teeth sank down which brought out a gasp. He nipped and tugged, deriving sexy groans from the adorable blonde.

"Ah!" said Link.

"Oh, my mistake little mouse," said Ghirahim with a snide smirk. "It looked like a juicy berry."

Link blushed, bruising teeth marks appearing around the area. He felt his member getting hard at his beloved master's actions and began to tease it against the naga's pelvis.

Ghirahim chuckled and the slit beneath his torso opened to unleash his larger cock. The Naga took hold of both of their erections and rubbed them together.

The organs pulsed against each other and hardened in the serpent's hold. Link panted and trailed kisses along Ghirahim's collar bone as his body temperature rose.

His master's penis felt so hot and firm against his. He began moving his hips, thrusting his member against the other's in sync with the naga's hand.

"My someone's rather frisky today." laughed Ghirahim as he continues to stroke.

"It's because your dick feels amazing master." said Link, pausing mid thrust.

Ghirahim gave a giggle, "Likewise."

"Can I keep going?"

"Of course little mouse."

Link grinded his pelvis against the snake's, a finger found the boy's peaking head, teasing the glans before pressing the slit. So exhilerating, Link couldn't hold on much longer.  
"M-master! I'm gonna cum!" He cried.

"Go ahead my mate," said Ghirahim, speeding up. "You can come as much as you like."

Their dicks throbbed and twitched when the smaller hard on suddenly shot its load before the other, splattering over their stomachs and all over the naga's hand. He brought his cum stained hand up to his mate's face, smearing their mixed essences over Link's pink lips with two fingers before plunging it pass them and rubbing against the tongue.

Link moaned at how both of their natural flavors infused over his taste buds.

"Does it taste good little mouse?" asked Ghirahim after removing his fingers.

Link swirled the substance in his mouth, savoring the dexterity before swallowing. "It's delicious master." he said with an adoring gaze and a smile.

"I'm glad." giggled Ghirahim. "But I bet you want something even better." His grayish cock continued to stand proudly, eager for more action. Link suddenly pleaded and clutched his master's shoulders.

"Yes! Please!" he cried.

The Naga laughed amusedly and decided to tease his little mouse a bit more. "I don't know if that's enough to convince me." he said, "You're going to have to beg for it."  
He then snuck a hand between the boy's buttocks and traced the puckered opening of his anus tauntingly. Link was frustrated, wanting the naga to stick it inside him already. But he knew he had to comply to his master's request if he wanted something.

"M-master! Please! I want you inside me!"

"You want what inside you?"

"Y-your cock! I want your cock inside me!"

"Where inside you?" Ghirahim was enjoying this. "You have to be more specific Little mouse."

Link whined unhappily and continued to beg, "In my ass! Please master! I want your cock in my ass! I want you to fuck me!"

Ghirahim's smile widened and he figured he teased his mouse enough. He had Link lay on his back and spread his legs apart, pressing his pre soaked member at the boy's anus. He moved slowly inch by inch, Link flinching at his action and whimpered, until the base finally touched the rim.

"Ugh, mmm..." Sounded Link, "You're... so big."

"Feels good doesn't it?"

Link's inner muscles constricted around the rod making the serpent sigh in delight, how he had forgotten how wonderous his mate's hole felt, every crevace squeezing him so tightly in a beautiful manner. Then slowly he began to pull out, making Link cling to him in protest, until the head was all that remained when he suddenly slammed himself back inside causing the boy to yell out in surprise.

As much as he loved tormenting his mouse like this, Ghirahim felt that he should get on with it. He thrusted continuously into Link as hard as he could, his balls slapping against the other's rear.

Link shouted and cried out, wrapping his arms around the snake's neck, panting against his ear, his skin hot and sweaty. The tip of his master's huge dick hitting against his special spot deep inside him.

"Ah! Nn... Master...! It's... so good! Master!"

Ghirahim then suddenly removed himself, Link gave a disapointed look, before the snake suddenly lifted the boy by his thighs with his back facing him, before plunging back inside and thrusting upwards.

Link gasped and leaned his head back over Ghirahim's shoulder as he was fucked in this new position.

"Remind me little mouse," said Ghirahim, "Who do you belong to?"

"I... belong to you... master!"

"And whose member is inside you?"

"Y-yours!"

"And there's no one else that you'd rather be with correct?"

"No, no one!"

"So I'm the only one for you?"

"Yes! There's n-no one I'd rather be with than with my master!"

Ghirahim deepend his thrusts, speeding up his pounding, the both of them reaching complete ecstasy. Link wasn't going to last much longer, he was bounced on the snake's cock repeatedly again and again, feeling his own revived cock stiffen and begin to leak.

"Oh! Master! Master!" He screamed, "I... Love... you... Master!" he panted with each thrust delivered to him.

Their climax neared, Link turned his head for his lips to meet with Ghirahim's. The boy hyperventilated through his nostrils as they kissed and fucked when finally the naga came as deep as he could into his little mouse, overflowing his ass with his love fluids and Link came afterwards, his come splattering on the ground.

The human felt fatigue and slumped over his master before the large member in his rear was removed.

Ghirahim, also slightly tired from the action, set Link down carefully before slithering away and leaving him.

n~n~n

Pipit's pov

Pipit searched endlessly for Link, fighting his way through narrowing trees and thick, tangling brushes, tearing parts of his clothes along the way. A loud shout from the distance caught his attention, it had to be Link. He followed the direction it came from, fearing the worst.

He could hear voices as he got closer until he found two silhouetted shapes up ahead.

"M-master!" one voice called, "Please! I want you inside me!" It sounded like Link. Another voice followed

"You want what inside you?"

"Y-your cock! I want your cock inside me!"

"Where inside you?"

Pipit looked ahead and spotted what appeared to be Link's damp clothes hanging from a branch. Quietly, he peered through the brambles and spotted two figures clinging onto each other in the nude. Pipit thought he saw it all when he noticed that the taller grayish figure had a giant serpentine tail instead of legs which was coiled around the smaller's waist.

Pipit recognized the smaller figure to be Link! He was shocked and wanted desperately to call out to him but felt captivated by his nude form and flushed face full of arousal and need.

"You have to be more specific Little mouse." said the snake-like creature, who appeared to be in the midst of teasing and fondling Link greedily.

"In my ass!" Link cried. "Please master! I want your cock in my ass! I want you to fuck me!"

Master? This thing was Link's master? Pipit kept his focus on the event unfolding before him as the serpentine creature proceeded to lay Link on the ground and penetrate his anal. The brunette couldn't look away, feeling both intrigued and upset.

He found himself unzipping his trousers and holding his aroused penis in his hand watching it all. The way Link blushed and sweated, his erotic sounds, and the way his pinkish ring stretched around the monster's erection. Pipit sweated and licked his dry lips as Link was repeatedly pounded into by that large member.

  
It was at that moment Pipit noticed the naga's eyes appeared to be on him. He froze on the spot. Did he see him? Had the beast noticed that he had been standing there watching the entire time?

The snake suddenly gave a leering smirk and removed his cock from the blonde's rectum for a moment before turning the smaller figure to where Link's back touched the snake demon's chest, giving Pipit a better view of Link's face.

Pipit stared wide eyed at the panting, sweaty, and slightly cum stained, form of his crush. Link's dick bounced and stiffened before Pipit as he rubbed his own faster and harder, his face turning red.

"Remind me little mouse," The snake suddenly spoke, "Who do you belong to?"

"I... belong to you... master!" answered Link.

Pipit listened as he jacked off, he could feel himself getting harder.

"And whose member is inside you?"

"Y-yours!"

That was when the freckled brunette realized what was going on. But surely Link doesn't really mean it?

"And there's no one else that you'd rather be with correct?"

That question pumped adrenaline throughout Pipit's veins. He wasn't ready for what the answer was.

"No, no one!"

Pipit felt tears pricking at his eyes, feeling heartbroken at their words, but still jerking it.

"So I'm the only one for you?"

"Yes! There's n-no one I'd rather be with than with my master!"

Link. Say it ain't so. Pipit thought, feeling his climax approach.

"Oh! Master! Master!" Link screamed, his tone full of overwhelmed bliss. "I... Love... you... Master!"

All at once Pipit felt himself explode in his hand just when the other two came. He stood, hand covered in his own semen, his body trembling as he sobbed miserably.

He watched as the Naga removed himself from Link again and set his unconscious form on the ground before looking up and delivering a smug grin to the hidden youth in yellow and slithered away from the scene in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave a kudo!  
> I love hearing from you!


	5. Chapter 5

Pipit lied awake in bed, haunted by the memory of what he had witnessed in the woods two days ago. He was filled with constant dread and arousal at the thought that his crush was having intercourse with a half man half snake monster living in the woods and the satisfied look on the beast's face when it showed him Link's hot, panting, and excited face and his anus stretched around the creature's cock, and how Link said all those horrible things and the way he called the monster his 'master'.

The brunette couldn't bring himself to tell Link or anyone in camp about what he had seen so he kept to himself the entire time.

He grew to dislike the naga but even so seeing the two of them in inaugurated bliss got him so hard he had to sleep on his side the entire time and hope that noone noticed while he took care of his 'problem'.

He raised his hand out from under the sheets, which were coated in his semen. Disgusted with himself he stood out of bed and left to the bathroom to clean himself off.

Pipit couldn't have been more ashamed.

It had been about five minutes before he came back, but as soon as he approached the door to his cabin there stood Link still in his pjs.

"Ah! Link, w-what're you doing up?" asked Pipit.

"Oh... uh..." Link stammered for a bit, "I was on my way to the bathroom."

Although it was a reasonable excuse, Pipit held a fraction of suspicion but kept a normal expression. "Okay then." Pipit moved out of the way to let Link pass, "Don't be long."  
Link passed him but Pipit stood outside the door and watched Link, noting that he wasn't heading the right direction of the bathrooms.  
Stealthfully, Pipit followed behind.

Both of them were careful to avoid the couselors doing their rounds. Link crept into the shadowed bushes of the forest while Pipit followed, making little sound as possible and keeping track of the blonde. Pipit had his suspicions as to where Link was going and what he was looking for, he half hoped he was wrong.

After what felt to Pipit like 3 miles away from camp, he watched as Link came to a stop by an elm. The freckled brunette hid behind an old trunk watching Link look around, shooting behind his hiding spot when the blue eyed teen looked back.

Pipit listened as the blonde's melodic voice called out.

"Are you there? Please, come out! I came all this way to see you."

The other teen peeked out to see Link searching when a rustling sounded above. They both looked up to see a familiar grinning face in the dark branches creep down towards Link.

"Little mouse," said Ghirahim, "a bit late to be out and about like this huh? It's not even full moon yet."

Link reached for the naga eagerly, "I just can't stay away master." he said tearfully, gazing into those dark, hypnotic, orbs. "I need you so bad."

The naga crept carefully onto the ground, embracing his mate's waste as their lips melded together, Link's arms constricted around the other's neck.

Pipit watched wide eyed as the two fed off of each other. Link mouthed Ghirahim's neck, sucking and nipping, making the naga purr in delight, long fingers on one hand raking into the yellow strands, tail coiling up the slender waist clad in thin pjs.

That was when Ghirahim's eyes met Pipit's. The boy was startled at first however the naga smiled mischievously and hadn't said a word to Link.

The lord of the forest could've used his hypnotic powers to get rid of the brunette but then again he did take enjoyment out of showing off in front of him before, why not a second time?

As long as he knew just who his little mouse belonged to.

The snake demon's member unveiled itself, poking at Link, making itself known to the sweet blonde. Link looked down at the organ before looking back up at the serpent with pleading eyes. Ghirahim gave a nod and guided his mate to his pelvis as he leaned back against a tree.

  
Pipit watched intently, as Link knelt down and placed his mouth over the head, sucking, teasing, and rubbing with his hands as he slowly took in more. Pipit felt sweat bead at his temple and the back of his neck, watching Link's pink lips stretch around Ghirahim's bulk cock.

The boy's head began to bob to and fro, blue eyes opening and looking up at his beautiful master. Pipit's hand dove into his pajama bottoms, grabbing his own hardening cock, rubbing himself repeatedly.

The naga's penis was wet with Link's saliva, appearing and disappearing in that wonderful mouth. Ghirahim groaned promiscuously, clutching the back of Link's skull, his long, serpentine, tongue slithering from his mouth, he loved how greedily his little mouse sucked him off and doing it in front of his rival made it even sweeter. He looked over at Pipit with a very smug look, stroking Link's blonde hair.

Pipit glared at the snake man, enviously, before redirecting his attention to Link, gripping his cock as his hands balled into fists.

Link was confused as to what his master was looking at, he halted mid suck and took his mouth off the naga's cock and made to look behind himself, Pipit saw this and ducked down into the bushes to hide.

Ghirahim took hold of the blonde's chin to look back up at him. The boy looked into the serpent's eyes, once again falling under hypnosis.

Pipit peered through the leaves to see the other two, only to find Link lying face down unconscious on the grass and the naga was no where to be found. The brunette slowly stood back up to look around where the creature went.

He jolted, as though struck by a bolt of lightning, when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned around and fell back on his rear when he saw the tall snake man towering over him.

Ghirahim chuckled as he watched the lad scramble in an effort to get some distance between himself and the beast.  
"Been enjoying the show young man?" he asked with a sly grin.

Pipit was afraid but tried to maintain his composure and stood back up, it didn't help that his member still stood out from under his pajamas.

"I-I'm warning you, I've been in judo for 2 years straight!" he stated. That was partially true as he indeed tried out for judo only to drop out of the class after a year and a half when he joined the chess club.

Ghirahim was amused at Pipit's attempt to intimidate him. In all honesty it was rather cute.

"He's quite the catch isn't he?" he smiled, "I should know, he is my mate."

"M-mate?" said Pipit.

"Oh yes." Ghirahim purred, creeping past the boy over to his unconscious mate, rolling him on his back and propping him up. "You should hear how loudly he screams and how desperately he begs as he squeezes my cock with his lovely, tight anal."

Pipit blushed, not wanting to hear or be reminded of the other two's love making.

"L-look, I don't know who or what you are but you better let Link go or else!'" he threatened.

"Hm?" Ghirahim feigned confusion, "But I thought you liked seeing him like this, I thought you enjoy touching yourself while we made love." he nuzzled Link's cheek to torment Pipit.

"I-I don't!" stuttered Pipit, "I mean I do but... It's just... well..."

"You like him don't you?" said Ghirahim, his tone changing to one of disapproval.

Pipit blushed, not knowing what else to say. "Um... well..."

The snake demon then got serious, wrapping his arms possessively around Link. "You wish to do the same with him don't you? You think you can please him and make him feel good like I can?" He raised an eyebrow at the teen. Pipit tried putting on a brave face not wanting to show weakness.

"L-look, I just want my friend back. If you don't I'll..."

"You'll what?"

Ghirahim's expression changed to that of mocking amusement. "Do you honestly think you have what it takes to challenge the lord of the forest? If you think I'm just going to give you my mate, well I suggest you turn back while you still can."

He gave a wide, sadistic, smirk, baring his long, sharp, fangs at the brunette. Pipit stared silently in intimidation, not knowing what to do. He needed to get Link away form this creature but how can he hope to take on something that could possibly kill him on the spot?

"I thought so," the serpent grinned, picking Link up off the ground and carrying him bridal style. "now if you'll excuse us, my little mouse and I have some unfinished business to take care of." The naga turned and slithered away with the blonde.

Pipit watched them go, feeling defeated. The beast was right, how can he hope to take him on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long!  
> I promise I won't give up on this again!
> 
> Edit: I thought I was going to discontinue this one but after seeing how well it was doing I figured it was best to go back to it. Also be sure to check out my latest work, "A Dog and his Mistress"


	6. Chapter 6

Pipit lied on his side in bed, unable to get a full night's sleep after his encounter with the forest beast.

He could tell everyone about Link and the naga but would they even believe such a story? And even if they did believe him what would they do? Would they hunt the serpent down and kill it?

And what of Link?

If he really did love the creature, how would he respond if anything happened to the naga and he knew that Pipit told everyone?

He might surely hate him for it.

Link hadn't returned until 4 AM that morning, Pipit heard him enter as quietly as he could back into bed. The brunette waited for the blonde to fall back asleep before turning over to look at his slumbering form. He looked so sound and peaceful, his face illuminated by the rays of the rising sun peaking through the window.

Pipit's heart ached, he was so enamored by the blonde boy but he didn't want to take the risk of hurting him in any way.

Maybe he should just forget about him and move on.

No. He had but one last chance to confess his feelings, even if Link wouldn't return his affections he had to get this off his chest one way or another.

n~n~n

Link didn't get out of bed until 12:35.

Around which everyone was gathered at the mess hall for lunch. The day's main courses were between Meatloaf or pot pie, with mashed potatoes, green beans, and apple sauce on the side along with a carton of either milk or juice.

Pipit and Link sat with Zelda, Karane, and Fletch, their trays filled with their meal of choice. The two girls chatted idly while the boys ate in silence.  
After lunch came the latest camp activity, kickball, sponsored by counselor Ingo.

Head counselor Impa was too busy with paper work and phone calls to take part in anything for the time being.

Team captains, Zelda and Groose, took turns picking team members. Link and Pipit were fortunate enough to both be picked for Zelda's team.

Ingo was too lazy to discuss the rules and regulations and would often play mean tricks on some of the players such as trip them when they neared home base or distract the next player about to kick only for them to miss.

He would've ruined the game if Karane didn't call him off and stand up to him, though that got her slapped across the face. Once everyone saw this they got angry at the mustached man and shouted at him for being so mean spirited.

Not approving of the campers standing up to him, Ingo selfishly confiscated all sports equipment and locked them in the storage shed, announcing that no one was allowed to do any more activities until they learned to show him some respect.

n~n~n

Evening rolled around and Pipit took this opportunity to ask Link to meet him by the lake after dinner.

The brunette stood by the sandy shore, waiting for Link to show. This was it, now or never, Pipit took in a deep breath and recited to himself on what he will say to his crush.  
Hues of pink and gold painted the sky, which gave a rather romantic scene, as the approaching figure of the blonde came into view. Pipit swallowed as he put on a brave face, bracing himself for what the young lad will say.

"Hi Pipit." said Link, "You wanted to see me?"

"Y-yeah," Pipit answered, before he cleared his throat. "Link... there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for some time." He looked the other straight in the other's eyes. "The truth is... I... kind of have... feelings for you... and... have had them for a while now."  
Link stared in surprise at this revelation.

"It's just... I've always liked how brave and strong you were. And how smart and kind... and your smile..."

Link blushed, feeling his heart flutter. Pipit's expression changed to that of disappointment.

"Now... I understand... If you don't feel the same way... I just wanted to get this over with... before it was too late." He turned his face away from Link, remembering the Naga's words, fighting back tears.

"Pipit... I..." Link began, "...I don't know what to say."

This was quite troubling. He never thought Pipit had felt this way but he couldn't betray his master. Link thought for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Pipit looked at the ground, he felt better about finally opening up to Link but his heart ached.

"... I know you're... probably seeing someone else right now." he didn't have the heart to tell the blonde that he knew about his lover. "And that's fine..." He bit his lip, running out of things to say and decided to cut it short. "I... guess I'll see ya..."

And just like that he left. Link wanted to stop him, but couldn't find the words as he watched the yellow clad young man drift away.

  
n~n~n

Link looked over his calendar before bed, counting down the days until the next full moon, which was coming the day after. By then he and his master will finally be together forever, but the thought of what Pipit had said to him when he confessed his feelings rung in his head.

He looked over at the brunette who had long fallen asleep before him. He had been thinking long and hard about it, caught in a dilemma as to what his master would think of this. Would he get angry? Would he kill Pipit then Link?

He can't have two lovers at the same time.

Or can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting near the end  
> Sorry this was a little short and that there wasn't much action in this chapter as the other ones but don't worry!  
> There will be more Ghirahim x Link very soon and more!  
> Don't forget to comment and leave a kudo


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was a long one.

Pipit spent most of it lying in bed, depressed, trying to avoid Link as best as he could only to be pulled out by Counselor Impa due to the rules stating that everyone needed to be out and about unless they were sick.

It wasn't healthy being in bed all day.

Ingo got busted for bullying the campers and restricting their privileges without reason. Surprisingly though he didn't get fired but was placed on probation due to budget restraint. The camp simply couldn't afford to hire another person to replace him for the time being.

A lot of campers gathered at the mess hall for arts and crafts, being taught how to weave friendship bracelets, Link busied himself with weaving several beautifully made bracelets out of red and maroon thread, tying one of them around his own wrist. Everyone praised him for his work, asking who they were made for. He just told them it was his secret.

Pipit sat silently, still depressed from the other night, his attempt at a bracelet was all for naught, ending up as a tangled mess.

Link looked over at his bunkmate and felt pity for him.

As soon as the time came, he will be sure to make it up to the brunette.  
n~n~n

The camp ground was lit up by the luminous glow of the full moon. Link couldn't wait, tonight was the night.

He looked over at Pipit who was fast asleep, and quietly got up to leave, but not before leaving a folded slip of paper on the night stand where he will see it.

Stealthfully and silently he crept through the grounds, careful not to draw any attention to himself. As soon as he reached the edge of the forest he looked back for a moment at the camp, thinking of Pipit, before darting into the thrush, the light of the moon showing him the path.

  
Link looked eagerly for his beloved, staring to and fro for a sign of the beautiful naga.

  
Several branches and brambles snagged onto his pajamas, one tearing a hole in the leg of his pants. He finally reached a small clearing, leaves and branches overhead hid the starry sky from view.

  
Link waited, standing there for what felt like several minutes. Something smooth and scaly brushed past his foot, he turned sharply to see a familiar grin and dark eyes.

"Master," said Link happily approaching the snake man. "I brought you this."

He reached in his pajama pocket and took out one of the red bracelets he made, which matched the one he wore, the naga grinned and held out his wrist, the boy tied the bracelet around the gray wrist being sure it was tight enough.

The naga looked it over impressed by the craftsmanship before turning his attention back to his mate.

"Little mouse," purred Ghirahim, creeping up to Link, one arm wrapped around the boy's waist and the other stroked his golden hair, the tail coiling around his legs. "Are you ready?"

  
"Yes," said Link, staring lovingly in the serpent's hypnotic eyes, "Yes master, I'm so ready."

  
Ghirahim grinned and took Link's mouth into his, the other's arms wrapped themselves around the naga's neck as he proceeded to attack his neck with multiple nips and kisses, taking in the taste of his flesh.

  
Link was wrestled onto the grass by Ghirahim, his head supported by the large, reptilian tail. Ghirahim unbuttoned Link's pajama shirt to expose his firm chest, smoothing his hand over the boy's pecs before pressing his lips between them.

  
Link closed his eyes, welcoming the feeling of the naga leaving a trail of kisses over his chest down his abs, to the hem of his pants. "We're going all the way tonight little mouse." he purred. He peeled the thin bottoms off to reveal the boy's member.

  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have a cute dick?" asked Ghirahim. That made Link blush and turn his head away in embarrassment. Ghirahim chuckled, "Aww, no need to be so sheepish little mouse. It was a compliment." He pulled away, deciding to make his mate work for his reward. "Now then, why don't you touch yourself for me?"

  
Link brought one hand to his penis, rubbing himself, before bringing his other hand to his mouth, sucking on two fingers and lubing them up well enough before descending them to his asshole.

Ghirahim watched hungrily as his mate stretched and opened himself while masturbating. Link moaned in a mix of need and slight discomfort. He dug his fingers deeper inside his own chasm, searching for that one spot. That one bundle of nerves that will send him over the edge.

  
It didn't take too long to strike said spot, which combined with masturbating. He felt himself getting hard, and his skin felt hot, slowly his discomfort faded to bliss. His eyes squinted shut and his mouth hung agape, panting and moaning.

"That's enough." said Ghirahim.

Reluctantly Link removed his hands as Ghirahim approached him. The slit under the naga's torso started to wink open, "Tonight little mouse, we're gonna be doing something a little... differently. It might not be what you're used to but after tonight, I will officially make you my mate." The slit spread itself wide open and what slithered out wasn't a penis like the boy expected. It was a large, slightly discolored, organ that stuck out like a spike and curved upward like a horn, pulsing and wet, twitching slightly.

  
Link gazed in wonder, he would've been terrified if he wasn't so eager to bond with the beast eternally. He leaned back into the grass, spreading his anal open in welcome.

The organ pressed against his opening, it felt cold at first from the fluids that coated it and allowed it to slide in. It was so big that it spread Link's hole in an almost painful matter. The human grunted and flinched, tears forming at every inch the length entered.

  
Ghirahim held and cooed in his mate's ear in attempt to comfort him as he went in deeper. Finally the organ was all the way in, filling Link's anus, the channel tightened around it making the serpent demon groan in delight, his teeth gnawed at his mate's ear lobe.

A minute passed and Link adjusted to the feeling of the foreign appendage inside him, arms and legs wrapped around Ghirahim's shoulders and hips, awaiting for whatever would come next. He wanted to move, to thrust himself on that organ but the naga held him still.

  
"Breathe little mouse," Ghirahim whispered, "Just relax whilst I handle the rest."

  
Something round and the size of a golf ball pushed its way through the appendage and into Link's rectum, popping out of the tip. It was such an unusual feeling and almost hurt a little, but the object settled nicely deep inside of him as though it were apart of him. Another round object entered joining the first and settling deep in Link's bowls.

And another.

And another.

And another.

It finally dawned on the blonde, the naga was breeding, inside of him no less. He was gonna carry and bear his master's children.

He had lost count of how many golf ball sized objects had entered his ass. His belly felt so full, several eggs shifted slightly inside him, cozily nestled in the warmth and pressing against the walls, making his stomach bulge.

  
Ghirahim released the human, removing his ovipositor from his ass which sank back into the slit.

  
"How does it feel to be the bearer of the forest lord's offspring?" asked Ghirahim snuggling next to his mouse and placing a hand over his stomach.

Link looked up to him and smiled, "Am I really going to have your babies?" he asked eagerly.

  
"Indeed my sweet." grinned Ghirahim.

  
His mate grabbed the snake demon's face and planted his lips against the other's gratefully, Ghirahim was caught off guard when he did but returned the gesture. "I feel so honored master." Link said.

"Oh we're not done yet little mouse." said the lord of the forest. The slit under his torso opened again to unleash his member, Link squealed excitedly as he was immediately penetrated once again. Pounded repeatedly over and over by that wonderful dick.

His nipples were pulled at and twisted, his length bounced back and forth, standing stiff. His eyes rolled back in his head, overwhelmed by the sensation.

Link's mind grew fuzzy, unable to think as his anal received rough treatment. Ghirahim's hips slapping loudly and continuously against his beloved's rear, relishing the feeling of boy's soft innards.

Both of their members exploded in shared orgasm, the naga spilled his elixir deep into Link's bowels and the human's dick splattered over both of their chests messily.They laid like that in each other's arms for a while, exhausted. Link tried his hardest not to pass out before Ghirahim removed himself and lifted his mate off the ground.

"Let us depart now shall we?"

He carried Link away deep into the woods. All the way to the beast's lair.

  
Link smiled and leaned his head into his master's chest.

Finally, they can be together now forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya!  
> Don't worry it's not over yet!  
> I just have to work on the final chapter and this project will finally be done  
> don't forget to comment and leave a kudo  
> until then in the words of pewdiepie  
> "Stay awesome bros!" *brofist*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a character death as well as several other disturbing themes. Read at your own risk!

There was uproar at camp Skyloft.

One of the campers, Link, had went missing last night and everyone was in a panic. Head counselor Impa called 911 right away before having all the other campers gathered to inform them of what was going on. "

Everyone, this is a camp emergency," she announced, "A young man named Link from boy's cabin D has gone missing and I've already contacted the authorities. They will set out a search party daily until the young man has been found. Camp activities will continue as planned so long as none of us interfere with police business. If anyone has any further information on the possible whereabouts of the camper in question please feel free to contact either me or counselor Ingo."

Among the crowd, who whispered in concern, Pipit stood, staring at the ground awkwardly with a guilty look. Unlike the counselors, the other campers, and the authorities, he knew exactly where Link could've gone to. But he didn't dare voice it out to anyone.

Unknown to the brunette, counselor Ingo's eyes fell upon him suspiciously.

After the emergency announcement, everyone continued about with their day though still in shock of one of them disappearing in the night.

Could it have been a kidnap?

Maybe he ran away?

Questions and theories spun about on the camp grounds and only one person knew the truth.

Pipit evaded eye contact from everyone, not taking part in the latest gossip and just wanting to hide out in his cabin. Some campers were questioning him as to whether he knew anything about Link's disappearance, he lied to them, stating he didn't. Some thought nothing of it while others were rather suspicious.

Ashamed and embarrassed, Pipit approached his cabin and entered. After closing the door, he sat on his bed with his face in his hands, grief stricken. He thought about Link and the snake demon, Pipit was sure they must be happy now that they were together.

At least he got to confess his feelings before the blonde left for good.

He looked up from his hands to look over at the other empty bed across from his. The image of the sleeping Link popped in his mind, how serene and lovely he looked when he slept, face free of troubled stress and worry.

That was when something caught the lad in yellow's eye, a white rectangular shape sat on Link's pillow signed to Pipit. Pipit got up and curiously picked it up, something red fell to the floor and he picked it up, seeing that it was one of the red friendship bracelets Link made in arts and crafts.

He unfolded the note and read:

_Come tonight in the woods._

_-Link_

_P.S. I made this bracelet for you, be sure you're wearing it before you leave_

Pipit recognized Link's handwriting. In the woods? Why would Link want him to meet up with him again after leaving? Wasn't he with that creature now like he wanted?

Without warning the cabin door creaked open behind the boy. Counselor Ingo stood with a glare. "Hey! What're you up to in here?" he demanded. Pipit turned to him, hiding the note and bracelet behind his back.

"Oh! Uh... n-nothing counselor Ingo!" he stuttered.

Ingo raised an eyebrow doubtfully, "What'chu got there?" "Uh, nothing... sir." Thinking quickly, Pipit opened a drawer on the nightstand behind him, tossing the two items inside before shutting and then showing his empty hands. "Uh, see?" Ingo wasn't too fooled by the boy's acts,

"You're up to something boy," he said, pointing a dubious finger at Pipit, "You were that kid's bunkmate and therefore the last to have seen him. If I catch you doing anything fishy I'll take it up with the head counselor. I got my eye on you." He emphasized that last pare before leaving, slamming the door behind him. The lad in yellow had a bad feeling.

n~n~n

 

Night fell.

The search party Impa called for had been out on the prowl for Link. So far no luck. They've delayed the search as soon as midnight struck by then Pipit took his chance.

He had the red bracelet tied around his wrist and Link's note in his pocket and quietly snuck his way out of the camp. Unbeknownst to Pipit, a certain someone had spotted him from his own window at the counselor's cabin through a pair of binoculars before following the brunette into the forest.

Pipit crept through the thicket with a flashlight, keeping watch for either Link or the naga, going as deep into the woods as he could until he was out of earshot of the camp. "Hello?" he called, "I have your note, I came like you asked." he took the note out of his pocket to show it off. "If you can hear me come out. I promise I won't do anything."

He searched to and fro for something, anything. "I knew you were up to something!" called a voice behind Pipit.

The lad turned and shined his flashlight at Ingo who had followed him. "C-counselor Ingo!" cried Pipit. "What're... I-I mean... I can explain..."

He really couldn't. "Don't give me that boy," snapped Ingo, "You know where that kid is, now where is he?" Pipit thought frantically on what he should say, "I... don't know sir!" "Don't lie to me!" Ingo walked up to the lad and poked a rough finger at the other's chest. "I knew from the start that you had something to do with that brat's disappearance. I have all the proof I need right here!"

"I swear I had nothing to do with-"

"SHUT IT!"

Without warning the mustached man delivered a back handed smack to Pipit's face, forcing him to the ground.

"That'll learn ya." Ingo said nastily, "You and that day dreaming idiot have been nothing but trouble from the start! I'm sure everyone will be thanking me for turning in the both of you for this prank."

Pipit fought back tears and held a hand to his stinging cheek before looking up at the cruel man. He stared wide eyed when he saw a familiar figure with a reptilian tail creeping up behind the counselor. "S-sir..." he stuttered.

"Quiet, I'm not done talking!" shouted Ingo, completely oblivious of the danger he was in. "As soon as I take this up with the Head counselor, I'll make sure you get expelled from this camp faster than you can say-!" Before he could finish his sentence the naga bared his long fangs and attacked Ingo, grabbing him and sinking his teeth into his shoulder, injecting a lethal dose of venom into his veins as well as taking a chunk of his flesh.

Ingo shrieked in pain, attempting to fight off the beast before it released him. Ingo stumbled and caught himself against a birch, bleeding heavily. He wheezed and fell to his knees, slowly losing consciousness from the poison. Ghirahim smiled triumphantly, wiping the blood from his lips, as he and Pipit watched Ingo die slowly, the poison finally taking effect.

Pipit stared, frozen in fear. "Well now, that was fun." said Ghirahim with a sadistic chuckle, he lifted Ingo's body in one hand. "Best not to let a perfectly good chunk of meat go to waste." Pipit watched in horror as the serpentine creature proceeded to devour Ingo's remains before his eyes. His heart pounded hard and loudly in his chest, feeling syncope wash over him from stress.

n~n~n

 

Pipit's head was spinning, his vision was doubled. As soon as everything was in focus, he looked around to find himself lying naked on a large, soft, cushion, his head supported by pillows, surrounded by lacey curtain. He appeared to be in a cave lit by torches.

"Pipit?" said a soft voice. "Pipit are you awake?" Pipit turned his head to see Link, sitting by him, also naked, and his belly distended strangely. "Link!" said Pipit, picking himself up on his elbows. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"We're in master's lair." said Link, "I thought about what you told me at the lake, about how you confessed your feelings. Just so you know, I like you too, but I knew I couldn't just turn my back on my master. So I asked him to let you join us, become apart of our family."

"Family?"

"Yes," Link placed a hand happily over his stuffed tummy. "you, me, master, and all of our children. It'll be wonderful." Pipit was confused, was Link implying that he was pregnant? "You'll love being in our family." Link continued, "Master is amazing, he'll take real good care of us and love us to no end." He shifted closer to Pipit, running a hand down the other's chest. "so what do you say Pipit? Will you join us?"

Pipit was at a loss for words, unsure of what to say. "...uh...um..." he voiced. "Is he awake little mouse?" another voice called. The naga, Ghirahim, entered the room through a beaded curtained doorway. Link smiled adoringly at him;

Pipit gasped, still shaken by the memory of what Ghirahim did earlier to counselor Ingo. "I-It's you!" said Pipit. Ghirahim looked the brunette over, he had promised his precious mate to bring this young boy home with him and he had to admit the brown haired lad was rather cute. Maybe not as cute as Link but decent enough. He approached the two and laid right next to Pipit.

The freckled brunette was slightly panicked. "Y-you're a monster! You killed counselor In-!" he was interrupted when the naga place a finger over his lips and shushed him. "Relax young man," he said calmly, taking hold of Pipit's chin, "My mate has requested that we keep you and I'm looking to oblige." He looked into his eyes, the boy couldn't look away. "I must admit little mouse," Ghirahim said to Link without breaking eye contact with the other. "He isn't half bad looking." "So can he join us master?" asked Link. "What do you think, young man?" Ghirahim said to Pipit, his hypnotic effects influenced Pipit's psyche, it was impossible to fight back. A gray hand wrapped itself around the freckled teen's bare cock and started rubbing and another hand, Link's, started teasing one of the other boy's nipples.

Pipit couldn't answer, his words turned to mush as the treatment made him feel so tingly and strange. Link leaned in and chewed lightly on Pipit's ear while his fingers tugged on the nipple. Pipit whimpered and felt his body temperature rise slightly.

Ghirahim suddenly closed his lips around Pipit's, mouthing and sucking, his long tongue licking the inside of the boy's cavern.

It didn't seem right and yet why did it feel so good?

Link's mouth met with the other teen's neck, delivering a small but sharp nip to the fair skin, enough to leave behind a small but dark and bruising hicky. Pipit grunted, parting lips with Ghirahim only to be pulled into Link's. They kissed deeply and passionately, the taller teen was so bewildered that he clutched the back of the blonde's head, which intensified the kiss. Ghirahim released Pipit's cock and allowed the other two to trap themselves in each other's embrace. Link wrapped one arm around Pipit's neck and, with the other, grabbed hold of both of their touching members, tugging and rubbing until they were both hard.

Pipit squirmed, the naga's tail was cold and yet he felt so hot, he was beginning to completely forgotten about Ghirahim murdering Ingo and silently begged for more. Link brought Pipit onto his back and straddled his hips. "Doesn't this feel great Pipit?" asked Link. "Link, I..." Pipit uttered, watching his crush move his face toward his cock which stood stiff. The blonde opened his mouth and engulfed the other teen's member. Pipit gasped, oh god Link's mouth was so warm, his tongue tasted and teased him and his lips sucked and inhaled him so hard like a vacuum.

Ghirahim watched his little mouse suck the other boy off. His tail shifted and he whispered in Pipit's ear.

"Taught him everything he knows," he bragged, "Such a good and obedient little mouse isn't he?" He then turned the brunette's face to him, making him gaze into his eyes once more. "and you'll be the same way correct?"

Pipit lost control of his thoughts and couldn't bring himself to refuse the serpent's request.

"Yes," he said without hesitation, "I will."

Ghirahim grinned and moved himself behind Link, "Little mouse, be a dear and move aside?" Link looked over at his master with a slightly disappointed look but did as he was told. The lord of the forest closed in on Pipit's anal, and with his long tongue probed the puckered hole. Pipit was startled by this. Feeling something long, slick, and warm digging it's way inside of him. It was the strangest thing in the world yet it was incredible.

Link resumed with sucking his bunkmate off while his master rimmed him. The taller teen's hands balled into fists as his mind grew blank, unable to produce a single thought.

The slimy appendage felt like a huge, wet, slug squirming about, moving in and out, lapping and moistening his walls. Pipit fought back tears and felt his face getting hot. His anus winked closed after the naga removed his tongue. Pipit whimpered in a mix of relief and emptiness. Ghirahim smiled down at the brunette now a blushing mess while his mate sucked him off. The slit under his torso opened and his ovipositor made itself visible; he positioned the tip against Pipit's rectum before carefully pushing in.

Pipit yelped, his eyes popped as he was penetrated once again, it went deep inside like it did with Link and like before it deposited many golf ball sized eggs within Pipit's bowels. Pipit felt shocked by how the organ started pumping something so foreign inside of him. He couldn't hold back any longer and came inside Link's mouth.

The blonde struggled a bit trying to guzzle down Pipit's semen, finding it hard to breathe but swallowed as much as he could. Finally Ghirahim removed himself as soon as he was sure the freckled teen was carrying enough. His Ovipositor retreated back inside before being replaced by his cock.

Link changed position and straddled Pipit's chest. The taller boy tried to look around the other to see what the naga was going to do next only for his mouth to be stuffed with Link's penis. "I made you feel good, so now you have to make me feel good too." the blonde boy said with a sly grin.

Pipit didn't resist and found himself sucking, moaning, and grabbing Link's thighs, keeping them held apart. Ghirahim's length pushed inside of Pipit's anal, allowing him to get used to it before thrusting in and out. Link was in ecstasy at Pipit's hot mouth inhaling him hard and the moaning adding vibration, his hands raveled themselves in that brown hair, conveying the other to go deeper. The thrusting grew intense, Pipit's eyes squinted shut, deep throating Link as the cock in his ass reached a sensitive spot, his freckled face turned pink. Link groaned, throwing his head back and panting.

Ghirahim was on edge, feeling Pipit's ass clamp down on his own pounding cock, this boy, despite how he tried to steal Link from him in the past, was excellent in bed. He and the naga's mate would make a perfect harem.

Both Ghirahim and Link came in loads within Pipit's orifices, Pipit took their cum without hesitation, never before had he felt this incredible before, this beat masturbating by a long shot.

"Link," spoke Pipit, looking up at the blonde after his dick was removed from the other's mouth, "...I ... I want to be with you. You and master, forever." The blonde boy smiled happily, glad that the freckled young man wanted to stay.

Ghirahim was glad too, his family will flourish and grow with both of them by his side. Link moved off of Pipit's chest and got on all fours, spreading himself, "Pipit, please. Put yourself inside me, hurry! I want to feel you!" Pipit sat up and stared at Link's open hole, never had he thought he'd get this close. Eager yet slightly hesitant, he positioned himself against Link but somehow when he tried to put it in he couldn't.

He tried to push it inside but struggled.

What was going on?

Why can't he do it?

Ghirahim crept up behind the brunette, taking hold of the hand clutching onto Pipit's member. "Let me help with that." he purred, leaning into the other's back, his chin resting on the boy's shoulder.

He carefully inserted Pipit's dick inside the blonde, both of his mates moaned at the sudden feeling. Link felt so tight around Pipit, the freckled young man was in awe, he found he no longer had control of his own body as his hips began pounding and thrusting on their own accord as hard as they could into the blonde.

"Oh! Link! You feel wonderful!" he cried out.

"You're so big Pipit!" said Link, "Please go harder!"

The two humans groaned and panted, rocking themselves back and forth doggy style, sweat leaking from their open pores. It was so hot, so overwhelming, neither of them could stop themselves. Link gripped the cushion underneath them, his prostate stimulated by the head of his friend's hard organ, setting off fireworks in his head.

Ghirahim watched it all from behind Pipit, "I feel that I'm being left out of the action here." he pouted. Suddenly he grabbed the freckled brunette's hips and held him still, Pipit looked behind himself to see what has stopped him from going on. That was when the naga's enormous cock came into play once again, penetrating Pipit's insides once more before delivering a vigorous thrust.

Pipit's eyes rolled in their sockets, fucking Link while being fucked by their new master. He tightened himself around the naga's enormous prick filling his anal, allowing Ghirahim to thrust harder into him which in turn allowed the teen to thrust harder into Link. The Forest Lord's long tail snuck itself under Link, coiling around the smaller boy's neglected cock. Stroking and tugging and squeezing.

The tail felt so cold and scaly around Link.

The three of them went on like that for half an hour, never stopping to take a breath, sweat soaked their skin and hair, orgasm was peaking. Link and Pipit shouted as they both climaxed at the same time, Pipit in Link's ass and Link in Ghirahim's coiled tail. The naga meanwhile gripped tightly onto Pipit's hips that his nails started to break the human's skin, his climax came in loads, flooding the boy's insides. All of them collapsed onto the cushion, exhausted from the exercise.

n~n~n

Ghirahim Leaned back on the plush pillows as his two pets busied themselves with his member. Sucking and mouthing, their wet tongues lapped on it lovingly, soaking it with their spit.

Their beloved master stroked their hair and smiled, such good and obedient mates they were. Pleasing him in a way only they knew.

Suddenly Link cringed removing himself from his master and clutching his stomach. Pipit also removed himself from their master, looking in concern at Link. "Link! What's wrong?" he said. Ghirahim placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Calm yourself," the naga reassured. "Just wait and see."

Link writhed, something squirmed and wriggled in his gut before making it's way out through his rectum. Pipit watched as three adders and a venomous viper pushed their way out of Link's asshole, the freckled teen was startled by this before turning to his master, looking into his eyes before feeling himself relax. Ghirahim looked down at the snakes proudly. "My, my, look at how beautiful our children are." he grinned.

Link was panting slightly from what had occurred and looked over at the snakes.

He also smiled, amazed and so happy.

"My... babies..." he breathed, joyful tears running down his eyes.

Ghirahim placed a hand against Link's shoulder. "Rest now little mouse," he said, "There's a lot more where they came from."

Pipit had been startled from the start but that later turned to eagerness as he placed a hand over his stomach. He couldn't wait for his children to come.

n~n~n

Three people had disappeared in the night, Link, Pipit, and counselor Ingo.

Not only that but somehow the search parties had came across several beds of venomous snakes in the forest. Nobody knew where they had come from but there was so many that it was slowly becoming an infestation. Two people had been bitten and hospitalized for snake poison and for the safety of the campers, camp skyloft had to be shut down.

Head counselor Impa resigned from her job and left town. Unhappy about the situation but at least everyone had been evacuated from the premises before someone else got hurt, that and at least she no longer had to work with that poor excuse of a counselor, Ingo.

The search was still on for the missing people in question, though there were too many snakes in the woods to continue. All of their belongings were taken to the police station as evidence. The most they could find was a torn article of Ingo's clothing which was stained with blood.

They feared the worst after that. Still they continued searching but this time outside the camp.

Since then, no one had ever found out about the lord of the forest or his harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!  
> I hope you had enjoyed reading this, I'm really honored that it had received so many hits and kudos.  
> Thank you so much


End file.
